


Non varrai mai la pena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto grigio [2]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, OOC, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zakuro confida i suoi sentimenti.Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Non ne varrà mai la pena.





	Non varrai mai la pena

Non varrai mai la pena

 

La luce pallida dei lampioni entrava dalla finestra, illuminando il giovane seduta davanti ad essa e il bicchiere vuoto adagiato sul tavolinetto.

Ryou giocherellò con il proprio collarino color sangue, la pelle del suo collo si era arrossata. Udì dei passi e si voltò, vide Zakuro avanzare verso di lui.

“Ancora sveglio?” domandò.

“Com’è andata la ronda? Hai trovato nuovi alieni?” chiese Ryou.

Zakuro si passò le mani dietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli viola.

“Oh, lo sai che non ne abbiamo più avvistati. Non sei qui per sapere se mi è successo qualcosa, o saresti ai macchinari a controllare” lo interruppe.

Ryou vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre di lei e si voltò di scatto, un paio di ciocche bionde gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Sono ben altri i motivi per cui sei ancora sveglio a quest’ora. Lo so, l’ho fatto per tanti anni anche io dopo che…”. La voce le si abbassò, spezzandosi.

Ryou tornò a tormentare il proprio collarino.

“Sei ancora qui a pensare a lei”. Concluse Zakuro.

“Lei chi?” domandò Ryou, ma la voce gli tremò.

Zakuro lo raggiunse e gli afferrò una spalla con forza.

“Sai benissimo di chi sto parlando. Di quella che tra meno di una settimana si sposerà” disse dura.

Ryou si alzò in piedi, le allontanò la mano e ringhiò: “Anche se fosse? Non sono affari tuoi”.

Zakuro espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Ai suoi occhi non ne varrai mai la pena. Avresti dovuto capire che era una sciocca” disse secca. Raggiunse uno stipetto aperto e prese a sua volta un bicchiere.

“Non dovresti parlare così di lei. Non è tua amica?” chiese Ryou. Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi blu scuro.

“Tu per me vali molto più di lei. Ai miei occhi vali la pena, ai miei!” gridò Zakuro, stringendo con forza il bicchiere, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Ryou impallidì e sgranò gli occhi.

“Pensavo non ti saresti mai più innamorata di nessuno” esalò.

Zakuro lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per il colletto nero della giacca che indossava, sollevandolo. Lo baciò con foga, Ryou chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le labbra umide di lei, la sua lingua invaderlo. Le mise le mani sulle spalle e la spinse, rischiò di cadere e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano, ansimando. Indietreggiò e si abbandonò sulla sedia, il viso arrossato e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“I-io…” esalò.

“Allora… Cosa mi dici?” domandò la modella, mettendosi una mano sul fianco.

“Tutto questo è stato inaspettato” ammise Ryou. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente.

“Ora sai cosa ne penso. Vuoi continuare ad aspettare ‘lei’?” chiese Zakuro.

“Non lo so. Lasciami tempo, ora non ho risposte per te” gemette Ryou.

Zakuro gli diede le spalle, facendo mulinare i capelli.

“Riflettici. Non potrai aspettare per sempre qualcuno per cui non significhi niente” disse gelida.

Ryou la guardò uscire e piegò all’indietro la testa, si massaggiò il collo sentendolo scricchiolare e sospirò pesantemente.

“Che diamine devo fare?” si domandò.

 


End file.
